I Promise
by Gold3n Girl
Summary: Hi! I started to read a few ff about Morganders when they were young, but it didn't had a end, so I made this one. Morgan is 19 and Greg is 23. He's on vacation in LA to meet girls but he end up falling in love for a stranger. Will they be together? Morganders.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer 2003.**

**Los Angeles:**

It was Morgan's anniversary. She was 19 now. She was a blonde hot girl, who lived in L.A and had a brilliant future.

**In the meanwhile in Las Vegas:**

"-So Greg where are you spend your two weeks' vacation?"-Nick asked.

"-I'm going to L.A, I want to meet so California hot girls."-Greg answered.

"-But I still don't know how did you get two weeks of vacation. You're a lab rat."-Sara said entering the break room.

"-Hey! I work a lot around here. Ok?"

"-We know that, but it's very strange. You're a kid."

"-I work a lot, and I'm a lab rat...and I hear behind doors."He said on a whisper looking at the ground.

"-I knew it."-Nick said.

"-It isn't important what you heard, have an awesome vacations."-Sara said giving him a hug. "-You're going alone?"

"-No. I'll stay at a friend's house."

"-Good vacations Greg. And by the way, bring me a hot girl, please."-Nick asked.

"-I'll try."

**Los Angeles:**

"-Bro, I love your house!"-Greg said staring in the front garden.

"-Thanks, my parents gave me last month."

Greg was looking at the others houses around, when he saw a hot blond girl in the front house.

"-Who is she?"-Greg asked almost wordless

"-That's Brody. Morgan Brody. I have my eye on her since I moved here. She's hot."

"-Hey Brody! You want meet my friend"-Joe screamed-

"-Hey Joe." M

Morgan crossed the street. When she saw Greg she just stared at him.

"-I'm Greg Sanders. Nice to meet you."

"-Morgan Brody."

For a moment neither of them said a word.

"-Hey girl, hurry up!"-A girl screamed, across the street, it was Morgan's best friend.

"-Just a sec."-She said."-We are going to the beach, you guys want to come?"-She asked biting her lip.

The two boys looked at each other.

"-Sure. We'll meet you there in twenty."-Joe answered.

"-Ok."

When Morgan was doing her way to the beach, the two boys entered the house.

"-Hey. Don't try anything with Brody. I got my eye on her first."-Joe said with a threatening voice.

"-I'll think about it. Dude, did you saw the chemistry between us?"

"-Yeah yeah. She's all yours. But just be careful with her step dad.

Twenty minutes later, the two guys were at the beach.

"-Hello ladies."

The two girls were laid down on their towels, sunbathing.

"-Hey."-Morgan said looking at Greg taking his t-shirt off.

"-Girl, easy "-Cassidy whispered.

"-So who's on the mood to go to water?"-Joe asked.

"-I am."-Cassidy said.

"-Greg you're not coming?"

"-No, I'm tired of the flight."

The other two, went to the water. Morgan looked at Greg.

"-The flight? Where are you from?"She asked.

"-I work at Las Vegas."

"-Really. What's your job?"

"-I'm a lab tech, I work with the bests CSI's on the country. But of course I don't go to the field, for now."

"-That's awesome, but aren't you a bit young to work at the crime lab?"

"-I'm 23! I'm in internship."

"-How the hell, did you get vacations?"

"-Don't tell anyone, but I heard behind doors."-He blinked his eye, she made a smile.

"-I won't, I promise."

"-What about you Morgan? Do you work?"

"-No, actually I finished my first college year."

"-Cool."

They looked each other in the eyes.

"-Hey, you two! Come to the water. It's great."

"-You want go?"-Greg asked.

She got up, and they went to the sea.

After a couple of hours, they decided go to a diner. Joe and Cassidy were very friendly to each other during dinner. Joe was whispering things at Cassidy ear.

"-We are going for a walk"-Joe said.

Cassidy blinked her eye to Morgan and they left, a minute later Greg got a text from Joe.

"-Don't show up at my place tonight"-Greg read out loud.

"-Sorry?"

"-Joe, texted me. It looks like, that he and Cassidy are going to have a good night of sleep.

"-Yeah. You can stay at my place, I've extra room, and my parents aren't in town, so."

"-Don't you mind, is just I'm very tired."

"-Of course I don't mind. You look a good guy, I don't think you're going to hurt me, but if you do I'll get in trouble with my dad."

"-I would never have courage to hurt you."

**A week later**

They had spent almost every day together. The four. But Joe and Cassidy were always in their thing. It was already 10pm.

"-hey Greg I need you to sleep at Morgan's again."-Joe said.

"-Ok. Before I get back to Vegas, I want a big goodbye party."

"-Anything you want."

Greg and Morgan were walking on the beach.

"-Morgan, have you parents already returned?"

"-No, why? Are Joe and Cassidy having a good night of sleep?"

"-Yes. Can I stay at your extra room again?"

She shook her head. They got back to Morgan's house. Greg went to his room and Morgan to hers.

"-Greg…"-She said entering his room. He was shirtless.

"-Hey. What's up?"

"-Nothing I just want to ask you if wanted to see a movie."

She got close to him, very close. They're lips were only a few inches apart.

"-A movie sounds great."-He said.

"-I think I have another idea."

With this she kissed him, she grabbed his hips and he grabbed her cheeks. It was a passionate and hungry kiss. He slowly kissed her neck, she made a moan. They made their way to the bed. He was on top of her, he took her t-shirt off and her bra, and started to kiss her body, her belly. Her waist lifted, he took her shorts off, and again made a trail of kisses up her body. His hands were grabbing her legs. He kissed her mouth again. She made soft moans.

"-Morgan are you sure?"

"-I am."

He kissed her lips, they were already naked.

"-Greg...I need you now..."-She whispered on his shoulder while he was kissing her neck, and it happened, she made a strong moan. He continued playing with his mouth and with his hands. After an hour Morgan was resting her head on Greg's belly.

"-You know what's the funny part is?"-He was the first to break the silent."-I came here to meet girls, but I ended up falling in love. I know that's only been a week, but I feel I have known you for my whole life. I love you Morgan."

e made a trail of kisses thru his belly, his chest, his shoulders, his neck and finally kissed his mouth.

"-I love you too Greg."

They kissed once more, like the world was ending.

**Another week has spent**

They were at the airport. Greg was holding Morgan on her waist, and she was with her hands on his neck, messing with his hair. He kissed her.

"-I'll be back."-He said."-These two weeks were the best of my life."

"-I know. And I promise that once I finish college I go to Vegas, and I'll find you. I know that could take many years, but please never forget about me."-She said while a tear was falling from her eye.

"-I won't, I promise."

"-Flight to Las Vegas will leave in 10 minutes. All the passengers get in the plane."-They heard from the speaker.

"-That's my cue."-He said."-I love you, and I'll always will, and I promise to you that we will meet again."

"-I love you too Greg."

They kissed once more. It was a passionate kiss.

"-I'll see you later."-She said while tears were falling from her eyes.

"-See you. I love you, never forget about that."

"-I love you too."

They kissed one last time, and he made his way to the place, once the door was closed, she left the airport and went to the beach. He sat on the sand and thought about their two weeks. It was magical.

* * *

**Hi! I don't know if you liked, I hope so. If you think that I should continue this ff, let me know.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! New and last chapter. Is a big chapter, but I promise that will be worth it. Enjoy!

**R&R**

* * *

**Las Vegas 2014**

Finn, Sara, Greg and Nick were sat on the break room talking about their cases.

"-I think that the boyfriend is too obvious. He's not the murder."-Finn said looking at Nick.

"-Bro, she's right."-Greg said trying to teasing him.

"-Good night."-DB said entering the break room. "-We have a new CSI on the team."-The older man exclaimed. "-Come over here Morgan."

A grown up blonde woman made her way to the room.

"-Hollywood?"-Greg asked rising from his chair.

"-Brown Nose?"-She asked almost speechless. "-What are you doing here?"

"-I told you that I work at the Criminal Lab."

None of the others CSI's understood what was going on.

"-Greg who is she?"-Nick finally asked.

"-Do you remember eleven years when I spent vacations in L.A? She's that girl."

"-Oh"-Sara and Nick said at the same time.

Finn spoke direct to DB.

"-Have you any idea what is going on?"

"-Not a clue."

Greg and Morgan were still looking at each other eyes, like the first time they meet.

"-Well, Morgan is the new CSI. She's from L.A and she used to work as a CSI in L.A."-Russell spoke.

"-It's great to finally meet you. Greg told us about you. Welcome to the team."-Sara said, letting a blush on Greg face. Morgan smiled.

She shook hands with all the time, and then they left.

"-I guess you two need to talk."-DB said.

Greg got close to her.

"-What are you doing here?"-He asked

"-I...I got fired, and I heard that was a job offer here. So..."

They smiled at each other.

"-It's been a while...How have you been?"-She asked giving him a soft smile.

When he was about to answer, they both heard a voice coming from the corridor.

"-Morgan?"

"-Oh Dear Lord."-She said on a whisper."-Hey!"

It was Eckley, he entered the break room giving her a hug.

"You're a woman."

"-Yeah."

"-Why didn't you told me?"-The sheriff asked.

"-I don't know."

"-Look, I have to go, but I promise that we will have a conversation. Bye."

"-Oh no."-She said sitting on a chair.

"-You know Eckley? How that hell is that possible?"

"-He's...He's my father."

"-What? Eckley is your biological father?"

She shook her head.

"-That's...wow."-He said still surprised.

"-Yeah."

"-Well, my shift is over. You want to come for a walk?"-He asked.

"-Sure. You'll show me the best places in Vegas?"

He gave her a smile and they left the building. They went for a walk. It wasn't cold, but clouds could be seen in the sky, like it was going to rain. They went to a small park, with no one around.

"-So, you grown up."-He said breaking the silent.

"-I did. I was 19."-She said looking at him.

"-I know. It was a long time ago. Wasn't it?"

"-Yeah, it was."

She sat on a bench, he sat next to her.

"-How have you been?"

"-Fine and you?"-She asked.

"-Fine. I left the lab, and I became a CSI level 3."

"-That's awesome. That was always your dream, right?"

"-Yeah. But I have other dreams too."-He said looking at her.

"-You want to tell me about them?"-She touched his hand.

"-You."-He said on a whisper and pulled her into a kiss.

"-Greg..."

"-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't."

"-No."-She kissed him passionately."-I've been waiting for this, for so long."

"-Me too. Let's walk."

They got up and interlaced their fingers. They started do walk. For a moment they didn't talk, they just hold each other hands and walked in the park.

"-Where are we going?"-She asked, feeling like a teen.

"-I don't know. We are just walking."

"-Last time you said that we end up at the sea."

"-We don't have sea around here. But we have a lake."

She looked at him and shook her head and just kissed him.

"-Shall we?"

They continue to talk about the last few years. A hour later it started to rain.

"-I don't remember when it was the last time that I felt the rain in my body."-She said.

"-You want stay?"

"-Can we?"

"-Of course we can. Anything for you."

All that she could do was smile, and once in a while kiss him.

"-Morgan, we are getting cold. There's a tunnel over there, come on."

They went t the tunnel, every inch of their body were wet. Greg softly grabbed her waist and kissed her, she instantly grabbed her hands around her neck. He pushed her against the wall, kissing hungrily he started to pull her shirt up.

"-If you don't remember, we still are in the middle of the street."-She said between kisses.

"-I know, but I just couldn't handle it."

He started to kiss her neck and touching her legs.

"-You two."-A old voice said.

They instantly looked.

"-Mr. Jack."-Greg said.

"-Hello Sanders. You and your friend should be more careful. Good night."-The old man said.

Morgan and Greg looked at each other and laughed.

"-Who the hell was he?"-She asked.

"-He's my neighbor."

"-Are we close to your home?"

"-Actually we are."

"-Something's just no changes. Let's go please."

Once they got there, Greg led her to the bedroom and pushed her against the wall. He took her wet shirt off, he put his hands on her back but his thumbs were on the front. With a opened mouth kissed her neck making her moan. She unbutton his shirt and his jeans. Greg put his hands on her cheeks and while kissing her mouth led her into the bed. When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. She hung on tightly as he nibbled at her mouth. Greg let her hands slide down over his chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the clasp of his pants. She opened them. She groaned as he slid his fingers out and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin. She lifted her head, eyes closed as she waited to feel his mouth against hers once more.

"-I'm yours-" she whispered against his lips. He rewarded her with a crushing kiss and began to move within her, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through her body. Greg closed his eyes, giving himself over completely to the feel of his lips moving down her neck, his body locked tightly to hers. Moving with him, she matched his movements as she gave herself over to passion. He hugged her against his chest, kissed her neck.

It was 4am and Morgan was at the kitchen drinking water.

"-Hi."-She heard a soft voice.

"-Hi."

"-What's going on? Did you regret?"-He asked.

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"-Of course not. It's just, I'm afraid."

"-Of what?"-He asked was he pulled her close grabbing her waist.

"-Loosing you again. I can't deal with that all over again."

"-I know. But we are adults know, and you're going to live in Vegas. Don't be afraid."-He gave her a kiss.

"-I know that has already many years, but I still love you."-She said kissing him.

"-I love you too Morgan. Let's back to bed, in a couple hours we are going to work."

She kissed him once more and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
